theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ma Carrot
Appearance Ma Carrot is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose wears a blue purple, blue and green hats and blue purple, blue and green clothings has a yellow hair and a lipstick in a mark. Acting *Themselves in "The Star of Christmas" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Themselves in "An Easter Carol" *Herself in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Audience Member in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Themselves in "The Crisper County Charity" *Singer in "The Night Before Christmas" *Themselves in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes" *Themselves in "Mr. Dooley's Revenge" *Themselves in "A Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "Pinocchio" *Themselves in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Themselves in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Good The Bad And The Silly" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Fastest Dodgeball in the West" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "Giddyup and West" *Themselves in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Themselves in "Monsters University" *Themselves in "The Polar Express" *Themselves in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Themselves in "Frozen" *Themselves in "The Boxtrolls" *Themselves in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Themselves in "Raise of the Guardians" *Themselves in "Flushed Away" *Themselves in "The Ring" *Themselves in "Small Soldiers" *Themselves in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Themselves in "Arthur Christmas" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Clumsiest Cowboy" *Themselves in "Family Thankgiving" *Themselves in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Themselves in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Spaghetti Western" *Themselves in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Themselves in "Father Christmas" *Themselves in "White Christmas" *Themselves in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Themselves in "Big Hero 6" *Themselves in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Themselves in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Themselves in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Fairest Town in the West" *Themselves in "It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown" *Themselves in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "Larry Makes a Choice" *Themselves in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Themselves in "Elf" *Themselves in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Themselves in "Deck the Halls" *Themselves in "Frosty the Snowman" *Themselves in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Themselves in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Themselves in "Jingle And The Way" *Themselves in "Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City" *Themselves in "Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:The Star of Christmas Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Category:Mr. Dooley's Revenge Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:The Good The Bad And The Silly Category:The Fastest Dodgeball in the West Category:Giddyup and West Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:The Clumsiest Cowboy Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:The Spaghetti Western Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:The Fairest Town in the West Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:Larry Makes a Choice Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way Category:Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City Category:Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid